


Rewritten

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan and Cody both have amnesia, Temporary Amnesia, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: Anakin hated the way that Obi-Wan and Cody danced around each other, never quite admitting how they felt. When a crash landing leaves both Obi-Wan and Cody with severe head injuries, Anakin uses their temporary amnesia to his advantage: he's tells them that they were boyfriends. Just like that, Obi-Wan and Cody's story is rewritten.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	1. Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I apologize to all my lovely readers for taking so long to write up some new content. I started my first semester of my senior year of college and I have been busier and more stressed out than I initially anticipated. Either way, I have written this first chapter of this fic. It is a relatively short chapter, but it mostly serves to set up the scenario for this fic. I am almost done with the next chapter as well so that should be up shortly. Thank you all for reading!

Anakin found that he enjoyed Obi-Wan’s company, generally. Maybe there were still remnants from their former Master-Padawan relationship that caused them to clash and maybe he loathed the way Obi-Wan said his name with that _tone,_ but they had a relatively decent friendship. Anakin also liked Cody’s company. He was headstrong, tough, and protective of Obi-Wan when the Jedi threw himself in the way of danger. He was a good man. What Anakin _did not_ enjoy, however, was the two of them together. 

They were _sickeningly_ comfortable with each other, exchanging those sunny smiles even while covered in soot and bruises. Cody didn’t bicker with Obi-Wan the same way Anakin did. Instead, they teased each other relentlessly. Cody brought him tea and cookies and a new holovid he thought Obi-Wan might enjoy. Obi-Wan brought Cody the sweets he liked from the lower levels of Coruscant. They poured so much time and energy into simply making each other _pleased._ Every time Anakin would watch from the distance he could see the red blush painted on Obi-Wan’s face and the way Cody would walk away smiling. 

Their relationship had grown considerably, as of recent. Anakin had only noticed these gestures for a short while and, frankly, he was getting sick of the game. They never spoke about their feelings, and if they ever got close to that point, one of them would change the subject or make up some excuse as to why they had to go. They were stuck in this never ending cycle of absolute _adorable pining_ that really just prickled at Anakin’s skin. 

So there he was, trapped in a ship with the two biggest non-lovebirds the galaxy had ever seen. Anakin could have gagged from the co-pilot's seat as Cody emerged from the back of the small ship with Obi-Wan’s lightsaber in hand. He twirled it effortlessly in his hand and smirked as he held it towards the Jedi. “You’ll be needing this soon, General. Wouldn’t want you to forget it.” He offered Obi-Wan the saber and the man smiled affectionately as he secured it to his utility belt and continued to steer. 

“Nonsense, Cody. I _never_ misplace my lightsaber.” Obi-Wan shot back wryly as he combed a hand through his hair.

“I can name at least seven total-” Cody scoffed, but Anakin could not take one more horrible minute of painfully obvious flirting. He had begun to feel as though the pair never truly realized he was there 

“Please, would you two save the flirting for when we land? Couple that with airsickness and _I will_ puke all over the floor.” Anakin meant it as a joke, but he felt the bitterness seep through his words. Obi-Wan’s cheeks burned that familiar shade of pink and he glared at Anakin out of the corner of his eye. Anakin turned to Cody, eyeing the similarly blushing man. _Well now I have to break the silence..._

“Cody, can you check over the supplies again? I just want to make sure we don’t land if we aren’t prepared to set up camp. This could be a few days.” Anakin waited for Cody’s usual dutiful “yes sir.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll be right back.” _Ah there it is._ Anakin waited for Cody to be completely out of earshot before swivelling to face Obi-Wan, smirk already painted on his face. Obi-Wan eyed him suspiciously and clenched his hand a little harder around the handle of the accelerator. 

“Okay, so when’s it gonna end?” Anakin inquired casually as he lounged in the seat adjacent to Obi-Wan’s. 

“When’s what gonna end?” The elder man asked inquisitively, innocence lacing his voice. 

“Are you guys gonna just admit your feelings to each other already? Or should I just lock you two in a closet and wait?” Anakin loved the way Obi-Wan glared at him like either option was truly legitimate. Anakin knew that his teasing would easily get under Obi-Wan’s skin. He’d spent the better part of ten years finding every possible way to annoy his master half-to-death and he knew the man’s look of pure irritation very well.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Anakin…” Obi-Wan murmured as he easily swiveled their ship around a piece of floating matter. Though Anakin would claim his flying skills were more advanced, Obi-Wan often gave him a run for his money. They weren’t far from Vandor and Anakin could feel Obi-Wan speeding up. 

“I’m not being ridiculous.” Anakin shrugged, “I genuinely think you two would benefit from some time to… well, talk. For real.” Obi-Wan stared at him with dumbfounded eyes.

“And you’re telling me this as a result of your own personal experience or…?” Obi-Wan waited dutifully for an answer, but Anakin simply ignored the comment. Instead, he picked at a loose string on his tunic. “I’m guessing this is just a suggestion that you have based on a holovid or something? Anakin you must understand that Cody and I are not going to be _talking_ anytime soon. That is treading in dangerous water. I would rather wait to express my feelings when the war is over and I can relinquish my duties.”

“Well knowing you, Obi-Wan, you’ll keep putting it off until he slips through your _kriffing_ fingers.” Anakin murmured almost under his breath. He knew he hadn’t been nearly quiet enough when Obi-Wan shot him “the look.” 

“I am older and wiser than you, Anakin. I raised you for ten years, and all I get in return is criticism. Just _please_ leave it be.” The words were spoken harshly and almost _bitterly._ Anakin knew Obi-Wan was not always receptive to his misplaced advice, but he usually wasn’t so… prickly. 

Anakin was about to point out his attitude, but a distracting rumble roared through the cabin. A distinctive loud crash poured through the ship as the metallic interior of the ship shook. Anakin looked desperately out the window for the source. _Ah. Blaster fire, how appropriately timed._ Blaster fire slammed into the ship, rattling the contents of its interior. 

Anakin covered his head as pieces of dislodged metal fell from the ceiling. Obi-Wan swayed in his seat as he pushed forward towards the surface of Vandor, knuckles white over the handle of the accelerator. Anakin leaned heavily into the back of his seat as he watched the white exterior of the planet speed towards him. _Kriff, fuck._

“We’re going down, Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled as the ship's alarms began to blare. 

“Let me fly!” Anakin yelled over the alarms, already grabbing Obi-Wan by the elbow and pushing him towards the back of the ship. It would be safer in the back if the front of the ship were to bear the brunt of the Force. Obi-Wan stumbled and eyed him for a moment, almost asking Anakin if he was sure. Anakin nodded once at him and pushed the accelerator. _For Force sake let's hope this is a clean landing._

Anakin didn’t wait to make sure Obi-Wan had made it to the back of the ship, instead allowing his eyes to trace helplessly over the scene of white in front of him. The ship swayed precariously as it entered Vandor’s atmosphere, hurtling towards the ground with excessive speed. _You and Cody hold on to something!_ Anakin projected his thoughts through the Force. 

There was a moment where Anakin thought it was the end, but a thought suddenly ran through his mind. _If I can just lift upwards at the last minute it might soften the blow…_

He didn’t have time to think about it before he heard another round of blaster fire from above. _Kriff._


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my lovely readers and subscribers! Here is chapter two for you! I truly appreciate all the kudos and lovely comments I got on the first chapter; I will respond to them shortly! I simply have gotten excessively busy these past couple of weeks and I have not had much time to check in! Boy was I surprised by all the attention this first chapter has received! I have chapter three nearly finished as well so be on the look out for that!
> 
> Also, I am on Tumblr as ihathbenobiwankenobied (same as on here) so if you want to chat or say hi you can come talk to me over there! 
> 
> Enjoy my dudes.

A large groan of metal creaking against metal pierced through Anakin’s consciousness.  _ What the hell?  _ He didn’t open his eyes, but was keenly aware of the surrounding cold air that was closing in on his body. With a deep breath, he began to assess the pain that was leaking through the edges of the Force. His ankle ached persistently, but Anakin bent it slightly and determined that at the very least, it wasn’t broken. His left forearm was fractured in some capacity, he could tell by the stinging pain that inched up towards his elbow. A deep ache set through his muscles as he flexed them and used the Force to assess his body for any more injuries. 

He scoured his mind for memories and quickly recalled that  _ ah, yes, we were on our way to Vandor. That would explain the cold. _

Anakin grimaced as he opened his eyes and looked around the cockpit of the ship. He had somehow been thrown from his chair and was strewn on the metal floor. An alarm blared loudly every couple of seconds, and a flashing red light ran in circles around the compartment. Anakin was surprised to see that nothing seemed remarkably out of place. While most of the cockpit seemed to be intact, he worried that the back of the ship had not fared so well. 

_ Obi-Wan and Cody. Kriff! _ He had directed Obi-Wan to the back with Cody in a last ditch attempt to save them, now that was in question. With his good arm pushing against the floor, Anakin got to his feet. His ankle screamed in protest as he tested it by applying his own weight. It hurt, naturally, but it was not excruciating. He would have to deal with it. 

Anakin pushed himself towards the back of the ship through hanging wires as he winced with every scream of the alarm.  _ I have to get to Obi-Wan.  _ The thought rang through his head repeatedly as he limped over a displaced box of weapons. As soon as he pushed his way into the back of the room he saw Cody tucked against the side of the ship. Anakin could tell he was awake by the way he cradled his head in his hands. Anakin sent a wave of sympathy in his direction and approached him slowly. “Commander, are you alright?” He asked tentatively as he bent to place his good hand on the man’s shoulder. The Commander looked up abruptly, fear pulsing through his eyes. Anakin could feel the tension, fear, and  _ horror  _ roll off of the man in waves as his eyes darted uselessly around the interior of the ship. “Cody, are you hurt? Is everything okay?” Anakin asked again and removed his hand. Cody glanced into his eyes for a moment before swallowing loudly. 

“I-I um, my h-head h-hurts… but…” Cody looked nervous and Anakin’s curiosity peaked with the way the man averted his eyes. “I-I h-have no idea wh-where I-I am…”  _ What? _

“We were on our way to Vandor, remember?” Anakin reminded him as he tried to stop his own fear from showing on his face. 

Cody looked at him with blank eyes and confusion painted on his face. “... but I just… I just got assigned to G-general Kenobi. W-why would we b-be going to Vandor?”  _ Oh Kriff. Fuck.  _ Anakin put the pieces together in less than a second as his eyes traced over the blood on the side of Cody’s head. It was apparent he had a head injury which certainly would not rule out… amnesia.  _ Okay, stay calm. _

“Okay Commander, listen to me.” He grabbed Cody’s chin so he could look him straight in the eye. “Stay right here so I can go find Ob- General Kenobi. You are not going to be decommissioned.” He knew that the thought would be fresh on the Commander’s minds in a wreck like this. They were told that even one misstep would deem them useless. Cody nodded once before looking to the floor.  _ That will have to do for now  _ Anakin thought as he began to search the compartment for his former Master.

Anakin’s eyes widened and his heart dropped as his eyes trailed over Obi-Wan’s prone form lying gracelessly on the floor of the ship. He noted the way a deep red replaced the typically ginger hair at the back of his head, and the way his right leg was twisted awkwardly to the side.  _ Fuck  _ Anakin thought as he inched toward the man’s body. He looked young and helpless, for once, and Anakin’s guilt consumed him as he knelt carefully by his side.

“Obi-Wan?” He called softly and placed a gentle hand on the small of the man’s back. No response. “Obi-Wan?” He called a little louder and tried to roll Obi-Wan onto his front so he could get a good look at his face. A stifled whimper escaped Obi-Wan’s lips as Anakin rolled him gently onto his back, minding the way his leg awkwardly moved with him. Obi-Wan’s face was covered in cuts and the left side of his stomach held a large wound that ran from the base of his pelvis to just under his ribs. It was unsightly; blood seeping through the thick tan robes. Anakin immediately removed his own cloak and ripped off a large enough piece to hopefully suppress the blood seeping from the deep cut.

As soon as Anakin pressed the fabric against the gaping wound, Obi-Wan sprung to life. Piercing blue eyes shot open and he let out a pained cry. He lifted his head from the ground to look as the source of the pain and locked eyes with Anakin. The younger Jedi’s heart pounded with empathy as he watched the watery eyes of his Master stare back at him.

“An-kin…?” Obi-Wan asked gruffly, voice cracking and desperate. 

“Yes, it’s me Obi-Wan. Please lay your head back down.” Obi-Wan did as he was told and brought his hands to cover his eyes. “The ship is wrecked. I need your comm to call for help; the Negotiator is not too far out from Vandor.” He pulled back his makeshift gauze to peer at the state of the wound; the bleeding had lessened, but it hadn’t stopped. 

Obi-Wan didn’t respond or offer his comm as Anakin had requested. Instead, he stared upward, unblinking. Anakin could tell that his shields were firmly up. There was clearly something stirring behind the man’s eyes. 

“Why are we going to Vandor, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked suddenly and lifted his head. Anakin could see a strange look of determination and confusion wash across the features of his face. 

“I-well we were --” Anakin started.

“I don’t understand. Just moments ago we were locked in and I- there were reinforcements and…”

“Obi-Wan?”

“We were on Christophsis. I-you had just received your Padawan-- where is she? Why are we here?” Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with those same blank eyes that Cody had looked at him with only minutes earlier. It was that same look of confusion, terror, and disbelief; it was almost as if reality had been stolen from them and replaced by some unbelievably horrible dream. 

“That’s the last thing you remember?” Anakin asked breathlessly and called on the Force to ground him.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan murmured and stared up at him, beckoning for an explanation.  _ Force  _ Anakin didn’t want to tell him that he was wrong, caught in a past memory and living in the future. He didn’t want Obi-Wan to have to suffer endlessly with his realization that the War was far from over. There was no way to break the news without opening a new wound, a much deeper one that would never be mended.

“That was two years ago…” Anakin uttered softly as he willed Obi-Wan to snap back into the present. 

“I-it… it can’t be. Anakin this-- this joke, it isn’t funny.” Obi-Wan’s voice was firm and loud and he began to push himself from the floor. Anakin lowered him back down with a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Obi-Wan  _ please  _ do not sit up. Please. It’s not a joke! You have… amnesia.” Anakin tried to rationalize the thoughts that were running through the elder Jedi's head with a logical conclusion, a conclusion that would make no sense to a man who didn’t fully realize the future was upon them. 

“No…” Obi-Wan closed his eyes as his voice broke. 

“I’m sorry… we will figure this out, Obi-Wan. I promise.” Anakin hoped his words were confronting, but he knew there was little he could do to reassure the man. They were stuck in a broken ship on the surface of a frozen planet; reassurance would not be enough to mend the brokenness. 

Anakin reached for Obi-Wan’s comm and he tried to ignore the little whispers of sobs that Obi-Wan tried to hold back. The man was never one to outwardly express his emotions. 

“Ahsoka, we need a rescue team sent to Vandor  _ immediately. _ ” Anakin spoke into the commlink as evenly and panicked as he could, “Please warn medical that General Kenobi and Commander Cody are… in need of medical treatment.”

“Affirmative, General Skywalker.” Ahsoka answered immediately, worry laced in her voice, “What happened?”

“Crash landing due to unsanctioned blaster fire. We’ve got a bigger problem, though.” Anakin rubbed a hand across his face. 

“What’s that?”

“You’ll find out.”

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Discovery

“Let’s run through this one more time… So, you crash-landed. We’ll start there.” Ahsoka stared at him with those large inquisitive eyes. She loved to question him and make fun of every story and comment he made.

“Ahsoka, I’ve run through it at least three times now.” Anakin laughed under his breath as he rolled his ankle cautiously. He was due for a bacta treatment, but he could wait. He wasn’t about to leave a very disoriented Obi-Wan in the clutches of the medbay for much longer if he could help it.

“I need to hear it again, Master. I just… I won’t believe it until I see it.” Ahsoka sounded oddly excited, if not nervous. Anakin wanted to scold her, tell her it wasn’t some exciting new development, but it was beginning to dawn on him that the whole situation was rather ironic.

“Well rather than me telling you what happened, what if you just  _ waited _ and talked to Obi-Wan yourself.” Anakin clapped her on the shoulder and adjusted a couple of bacta patches on his face. The crash had done a little more damage than he had originally noticed. When Rex and Kix had arrived on the transport, Kix took one look at him and handed over a healthy supply of bacta patches. 

“It’s not like he’s going to tell me a riveting story about his  _ own  _ amnesia.”  _ Force help me.  _ Anakin just shook his head and ripped off the bacta patch that clung to the sparse hairs on his jawline. “You know what the worst part is, Master?” Ahsoka started up as she stood and began to pace.

“Hm?”

“They were getting  _ so  _ close to finally admitting their feelings. I could  _ feel it _ .” Ahsoka smiled and stared upwards with a giddy look painted across her face. “Did you see Obi-Wan prepare a cup of caf for Cody the other day? He doesn’t even  _ know  _ how to make caf!”

“Don’t get too excited there, Snips. We’re talking about two of the most stubborn people in the universe. The only thing they were ever going to admit to each other is their mutual appreciation for the mess-hall’s biscuits.” Anakin scoffed as he stood to join Ahsoka in her pacing. The wait for any word from Kix was taking longer than Anakin expected; it made him suspicious that Obi-Wan was not making the examination easy. Even a couple of years ago Obi-Wan had been equally as adverse to medical treatment so Anakin did not doubt that his current form was attempting to avoid submitting to the necessary medical treatments. 

“All that progress for nothing... '' Ahsoka whispered under her breath and crossed her arms over his chest.  _ Cody barely even knows who Obi-Wan is,  _ Anakin’s mind supplied as he shook his head softly. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and a smile spread across her face. 

“I have an idea!” She turned to face him, “Why don’t we just… you know… speed things up for them.” 

“What does that even mean, Snips?” Anakin asked incredulously. What was the plan, to tell Obi-Wan that he and Cody had been fairly obviously flirting with each other before this whole conundrum? 

“Well… they were on track to get together. What if we just told them that they were a couple.” Anakin let the words sink in for a moment.  _ Why the hell didn’t I think of that?  _ It was brilliant, and frankly, a bit devious. What were the chances that Obi-Wan would see through the lie? How would they even give the story an ounce of credibility? It certainly wasn’t entirely ethical.

“So what I hear you saying is that we should just move things along? Don’t you think they’ll see right through it?” Anakin asked as he took a seat again. His bad ankle still ached, even with the bacta slowly mending the bruised and sore tendons and muscles. 

“Not if I’m in charge. Obi-Wan barely knows me and Cody doesn’t know me at all!”  _ I suppose that’s a fair point.  _

“So it will be your responsibility to fess up to the lie when and if they recover?” Anakin asked half-jokingly. He wasn’t about to commit to a lie that could easily break Obi-Wan’s trust. The elder Jedi barely trusted him to be truthful as it was.

“Fine, but you have to promise me that you will help me.”

“Deal.”

  
  


\----

  
  


Anakin had been whisked away into a bright white medical room and was left with his one flesh arm dunked into a bacta-submersion container off to the side of the bed. He was told it would be an hour before his arm was set and healed enough for light usage. Anakin had grumbled under his breath as the young medical intern left him in the room by himself.  _ Great, I guess I’ll just sit here with my thoughts.  _

Anakin wasn’t one to often take time to think. Obi-Wan himself would swear that Anakin only rarely crafted a full thought before making life-altering or possibly dangerous decisions. Anakin liked to call himself “free spirited”; he liked to go with the flow and take on every situation with as much action and as little overthinking as he could. 

Now he had time to think, and yet, he couldn’t seem to convince himself to not indulge Ahsoka. It was the perfect opportunity to give Cody and Obi-Wan the relationship and happiness that they had been avoiding for the better part of a year. They danced around each other endlessly, neither of them willing to define their little act. Maybe one little white lie was all that was needed to make their dream a reality. 

Anakin allowed himself to dwell on it momentarily. He had no way of knowing whether or not Obi-Wan and Cody would recover; amnesia was a tricky thing. Anakin remembered reading somewhere that amnesia might be permanent in some cases, but could also wear off over time.

“General Skywalker?” Kix entered the room loudly, eyes darting around the room nervously. Anakin could feel his uneasy presence wave through the room and he immediately knew that  _ it was time.  _ While he had spent the better part of an hour listening to Obi-Wan’s rapid breaths interlaced with periodic questions about his new reality, Anakin couldn’t help but let himself feel a pang of apprehension. Obi-Wan, while a perfectly capable adult, would need his comfort and guidance. Obi-Wan had once told Anakin when he was a petulant teenager that someday their roles would reverse and Anakin would watch over him instead. Reluctantly, Anakin had to give him this one. 

“He’s asking for  _ me _ ?” Anakin said sarcastically as he glanced at the clock on the opposing wall. There was only a couple of minutes remaining in his treatment, so he began to pull his only slightly aching arm from the thick bacta solution. 

“Yes- General!” Kix, if possible, looked even more alarmed as Anakin began to towel off the limb with the edge of his robe. 

“What? There was only a couple of minutes left anyway.” Anakin shrugged and straightened his tunics with a sickly sweet smile painted across his lips.

“There is no excuse- I…” Kix shook his head and lowered his face into his hand before muttering some curse in Mando’a under his breath, “Nevermind. Follow me.” 

Kix led him down the hallway and past the room where Anakin had left Obi-Wan before. Instead, Kix brought him into a brightly lit larger room with comfortable sofas and chairs spread around the outside of the compartment. Anakin looked around the room, waiting for Cody or Obi-Wan to come into view. 

Anakin’s eyes locked with Obi-Wan’s as the elder Jedi came into view; his eyes were glazed over and ghastly, his discomfort obvious in the way he sat rigidly in the comfortable chair. A couple of chairs away, Cody sat slightly more comfortably, though that same unease flashed through his eyes as Anakin stepped further into the room and sat in an open chair directly across from Obi-Wan and next to Ahsoka. She looked at him with that small devious smile she so often did.  _ Give it a few more minutes, Snips.  _

“So, as we are all aware, these two are suffering from amnesia. I have been directed by the Jedi Council and the Chancellor to keep this matter very private. There could be a potential for unwanted… attention if certain bounty hunters and separatist leaders discover this information.” Kix looked around the room, almost as if he expected a response from the four of them. Blank stares cascaded through the room. “If nobody has anything to say, I’m going to leave all of you to your awkward silence. Enjoy.” Kix turned on his heel and swiftly left the room. 

Obi-Wan sighed as he placed his face in his hands. Cody watched him nervously, still clearly on high-alert. Anakin could see Ahsoka’s eyes trained on the pair of men, waiting for one of them to show even the slightest indication of their amnesia. Anakin would have scolded her, but neither the Commander nor the General seemed to notice. 

“So,” Anakin started as he uncrossed his arms and sat straighter in his chair. “You’ve met Ahsoka, Cody?” Anakin asked as the Commander nodded slowly. “And, have you two… talked yet?” Anakin pointed between the two of them. Cody sat a little more rigidly and swallowed loudly. 

“We have, Sir.” Cody responded.

“Naturally, Anakin. He is- was still my Commander.” Obi-Wan winced as he caught himself.

Anakin looked to Ahsoka and nodded silently.  _ Alright, the time is now.  _

“The only reason I ask is because Ahsoka and I have some information to share with the both of you. It may be a bit of a shock.” Anakin explained before pausing for a couple of moments. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow questioningly and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Out with it, Anakin.”

“The two of you were together.” Anakin steeled his features as he observed Cody’s eyes widen; Obi-Wan didn’t move, but Anakin could feel his stare.

“We were a-a couple?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously, usually unwavering voice cracking with the weight of the words. “That- I’m sorry Cody- but that can’t be true. Jedi are not allowed the luxury of attachments, Anakin.”

Cody sunk impossibly further into his own chair. Anakin felt a pang of guilt as he witnessed the Commander’s visual discomfort; it would be a serious offense for a commanding officer to have any sort of relationship with a superior. Cody’s training would have given him the black-and-white impression that clones were strictly prohibited from having any meaningful relationship with natborns. 

“It’s true Obi-Wan. It is not well-known information, if that’s something you are worried about.” Anakin watched as Cody twisted his bucket in his hands.

“It’s… Anakin. That’s not… what do we do now?”

\----


End file.
